


These Sparks Between Us

by kyokosato11



Category: NaMon - Fandom, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: Actors, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, M/M, Namon, They have this chemistry I couldn't explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyokosato11/pseuds/kyokosato11
Summary: Chimon didn't know how things turned out this way.He was wrecked. Falling on his trembling knees when he couldn't suppress his feelings for his friend anymore. And yet, the magazine which released today clearly told him how his friend didn't like to chose a path where he was being shipped with. And for all that Chimon knew, the shipped person his friend was talking about that blew up the media was none other than himself.Truly, it was like being slapped on the face.  Knowing that his feelings was already cut apart without learning how to bloom.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	These Sparks Between Us

Chimon didn't know how things turned out this way.

He was wrecked. Falling on his trembling knees when he couldn't suppress his feelings for his friend anymore. And yet, the magazine which released today clearly told him how his friend didn't like to choose a path where he was being shipped with. And for all that Chimon knew, the shipped person his friend was talking about that blew up the media was none other than himself. Truly, it was like being slapped on the face. Each word written in the magazine made him realized how he shouldn't even try to make a move on his friend. Because it would eventually end without a result. Futile trials. Knowing that his feelings were already cut apart without learning how to bloom.

Desperate, Chimon was trying to think whether there were other roads for him to avert his feelings. Adding more works, acting, doing a variety show, were his options. But the more he was trying to avoid thinking about his unrequited love the more he was losing his game. Caging himself in a place with nowhere to go as he acknowledged the fact that he had truly fallen.

Fallen to the depth of the ocean that was his best friend,

Nanon.

____________________________________________  
 _The Gifted Graduation shooting area_

"Mon, Chimon, Have you had breakfast yet? You look as pale as ghost."

Nanon stood beside Chimon who was sitting in his chair, looking at how the colour in his best friend's face seemed to be draining.

The other just glanced at him, his eyes had lost their focus. Ready to shut anytime soon. But he answered with a whisper because he didn't want to make Nanon worried, "I had."

But Nanon didn't buy it. He frowned, Chimon wasn't the type of a guy who would skip his breakfast, to top it off he also loved having snacks after midnight. But the condition he was in right now told the younger that he was sick and didn't enjoy eating. He stretched out his hand, wanting to touch his friend's forehead to check if he had a fever or not. "I think you should sleep. We still had time before the next scene."

"Hm," Chimon nodded with his eyes already closed. He leaned to the table in front of him, it was a little low to be sleeping in but Chimon didn't seem to have any problem with it.

He was probably tired, Nanon thought, from having to act from 9 AM until midnight- and sometimes several hours after midnight if everything didn't go smoothly. It wasn't healthy working hours, but they had to push themselves because working in a big series was such a catch that was hard to get. And to be acting in the series that had received tremendous support from the fans it had the second season was something they were thankful for. It meant that they were being loved, and the audience wanted to see more of their actions.

But instead of thinking about how tiring their jobs were, Nanon took his phone out. The sight of his best friend's sleeping face was very cute and he wanted to show it to the fans through IG story. They were probably going to scream if he rubbed those bangs away from his face. He knew perfectly about the couple ship between him and Chimon. But he was not sure if he supposed to feed those kinds of fan service to his fans. Sometimes he wasn't comfortable with how to freak the fans could be but at the same time, he had to keep in mind that those fans were the ones who supported his works until now.

He shook his head. For now, he just going to cam Chimon and himself. _No touching, nothing_. Everything was perfect until someone came over to them.

The little steps of their senior actor, P Gun, made Nanon turned to him. P Gun looked more worried than Nanon was when he saw the sleeping boy. He didn't notice that Nanon was already started the recording and continued following his instinct to pat the boy's head slowly.

"P _khap_ , what are you doing?" He was surprised. His idea to pat Chimon had been beaten first by his senior.

"Lulling my son to sleep." And with that, Nanon laughed. It was more of a chuckle because he didn't want to wake his friend. P Gun looked sincere when he was doing that as if Chimon was truly his son and he was just a parent who cared for how his son was doing.

It was a cute sight, and Chimon -although he was asleep- liked the attention the senior was giving him. All of the people here knew that P Gun, along with P Off, loved to play family with the younger actor, Chimon. They had this affection that made Nanon quite envy of them. P Off and P Gun was acting as the parents, and Chimon was their son. Nanon often overheard from the fans how Chimon had a face mixture of both seniors who had filmed as a couple in the BL series. Chimon didn't mind it a bit when he noticed that. Moreover, he looked like he was enjoying every second he had with them. They were kind, funny, and accepting. It was what he was craving for in a family.

As for the things why Chimon said they were very accepting, Nanon didn't know the details. The smaller guy just said they always listened to his problems without being prejudice, that's all. Chimon was supposed to be his best friend, at least that was what Nanon thought, but he didn't know whether Chimon felt the same.

The shot ended before midnight, and the actors and actresses were grateful. Tomorrow there wasn't any shooting schedule for Chimon, and Nanon was feeling nervous about whether to ask Chimon to come over. He didn't know since when he started to feel like this. Asking a friend to crash in his condo, playing games together while having some take out was normal.

'Maybe I just feel inferior towards P Off and P Gun,' Nanon was thinking if he wasn't Chimon's best friend anymore because he had this inkling that Chimon preferred to tell P Off and P Gun about everything instead of him. They had been neighbours, friends since childhood, and of course it felt weird if his friend started to turn towards another when he had a problem.

Nanon sighed. Fiddling his fingers not because the air turned colder when he lost in his own thoughts. And when he saw a glimpse of Chimon with a green jacket covering his slender body passing the corridor 5 meters from him, he ran.

He ran toward the person who he missed the most.

Right now, they needed to talk.

____________________________________________

_30 minutes later. At Nanon's condo._

"So, tell me why the hell I'm sleeping over at yours today." Chimon was frowning. He should've been sleeping on his own bed at home at this hour if not for this guy. He was tired, sleepy, and he had dreamed how soft his bed would be after long hours working his ass off. And yet Nanon suddenly shouted his name, making him stopped his tracks and looked at the ten-month younger guy. From all the times they had, Chimon didn't understand why Nanon chose today to disturb him.

"Why you ask?" Nanon put his bag on the couch and sat beside Chimon, "Because you love me you can't say no to me?"

The other guy was baffled. His eye twitched as he slapped Nanon on the arm.

"Fuck you." _For being fucking right._ And those flashing smirk Nanon gave him when he said that was so handsome Chimon regretted his decision for saying yes and let Nanon dragged him to his car. "That's supposed to be my line."

Nanon laughed. It was a joke Chimon had said when Nanon was asking him if his cooking was good enough to sell or not. Out of the blue Chimon had said that maybe he was the same as Nanon's mother, she loved him that was why she lied about the taste to him. And since then both guys would use the line to goof around, changing it here and there just for fun. Making Chimon took pride when Nanon never forbade him from saying it because it would make their relationship awkward.

It was actually having side effects on Nanon. He wanted to ruffle his friend's hair and strangled him whenever Chimon looked so smug saying the lines. But he never dared to close the proximity between them. There was too much to sacrifice if he cut the distance. Especially these days after he realized how undisciplined his hands were when he rewatched the variety shows he was in with his friend. His hands would suddenly move by themselves and patted Chimon's shoulders, holding his arms, and the worst of them all was touching Chimon's lap- a little too close to the crotch.

"Non, you're okay?" The taller one had the back of his hand covering his mouth. And it made Chimon curious as to why Nanon suddenly felt awkward, he himself was trying to act as natural as possible. But if Nanon suddenly pulled this stunt in front of him he didn't know what to do.

Clearing his throat, Nanon gave his attention back to Chimon. "Huh- yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What is it?"

Chimon rolled his eyes. He wanted to retort but he found himself already leaning back on the couch, his bag being hugged by him like a soft pillow. And then he yawned, "You're asking me? It's you who invited me here, _nong_ Nanon." 

"Sure, sure, P Chimon _khap_. Take a bath first." The older whined at Nanon, too lazy to bath before going to bed. But his friend was allergic to dust and sweat it couldn't be helped. And there was only one bedroom in this condo, with no spare bed.

Half asleep, Chimon lend out his left hand to Nanon who was already standing up, ready to left Chimon to unpack his things. But how could he left if Chimon was acting all spoiled like this. It was Nanon's fault for forcing the guy to accompany him here. He was taking pity toward his friend who seemed to be tied to the couch.

"Hm... Non, hurry up or I won't take a bath." Chimon was serious about not getting up unless Nanon helped him. Making the other sighed.

"What should I do with you..."

The sleepy guy had expected Nanon to pull his hand. A little bit too strong like usual. The taller one did more sports than him after all. But the hands that he waited for were touching his waist. Taking his body upwards with gentleness he never felt before and placed him on his friend's chest. His head was right under Nanon's nape and if Chimon turned a little he could kiss the slightly tanned skin. This kind of gesture surprised Chimon, and more importantly Nanon himself.

Time seemed to stop ticking as Chimon tried to register what had happened. While Nanon was thinking about whether he should pull himself off or continued holding the other until they reached the bathroom and then acted like it was nothing. He was just being kind toward a nearly collapsed person, yeah, he could say that to Chimon if the later was asking a question. But he didn't. And what worst than it all was Chimon diving his head deeper into his chest.

Nanon was panicking. That much Chimon could tell. The older realized how the hem of his shirt was being gripped Nanon.

_'So, this is his answer...'_

Chimon smiled bitterly. Feeling the reaction Nanon was giving him. The younger never dared to cross the line between them. He wanted to snort at how foolish he was. Nanon would never change, always being a kind friend, a brother like, to him. And yet he was always hoping for more. More than the subtle fan service or eyes raping they didn't even know had happened when they were filming.

Those may be situations he had always dreamed of were only fulfilled in his slumber. And yet those beautiful dreams were faltering lately, leaving him in broken pieces, heart-shattering nightmares.

_'Why things always turn this way...'_ If only Chimon could just cut this friendship maybe he would feel less awful. But Nanon seemed to notice how he was disappearing. And the result was tonight's meeting. His friend was not going to make him have his sleep, he had an inkling the other would interrogate him. Wanting a reasonable answer. Not just a 'sorry, packed schedule' Chimon was giving Nanon lately.

After quietly taking a long breath of Nanon's smell, Chimon had intended to shove that firm chest away from him. Laughing it off and said he should do that to a girl instead of a guy like him, surely it would make her swoon, meanwhile, he wanted to puke. Of course it was fake. His heart was already throbbing when he was in Nanon's arms like this.

"Non-" Chimon pushed the other away. But now Nanon was tightening his hold on the slimmer body. Caging Chimon within his arms. His head rested on Chimon's shoulder as he asked.

"Tell me honestly, Mon. ...Are we fine?"

"I feel like you've been distancing yourself away from me."

Nanon dropped the bomb. Finally. But it was too soon than what Chimon had expected. Now he had to think what answer would appropriate at a time like this. A solid answer that would leave Nanon at peace would be best. As the one who was older, he had to get a grip. Pulling his poker face, he rubbed Nanon's back to calm himself.

"You're such a big baby, you know. And it's covid, what do you expect? Don't just blame me when you're the Mr Popular who have more schedules than I am." Chimon blatantly said the fact -even if he had another reason behind it- and pushed Nanon away. He had been avoiding the other aside from works related. Covid could kill him, and this guy also. Both of them were not good for his health, physically and mentally.

Fortunately, the younger let Chimon have a bit of space. They were both standing face to face with just 30 centimetres between them. "So, you're not angry at me or something? I mean, I feel like you hide a secret behind my back and prefer to tell P Gun and P Off instead of me."

Listening to the ridiculous explanation from Nanon made Chimon pulled off an ugly face. "Fool. They're my 'parents', of course we have something that we don't tell friends," _Yeah, we're talking about you and how you're so oblivious._ "-don't act like you don't have something you never told me before. I know you've been talking to Ohm lately. Forgotten about me, huh?"

"Ooh~ Someone is jealous right here."

Grinning like an idiot, Nanon got his confidence back and teased Chimon. But the later didn't back down and slapped the words back to his friend. "Should I get you a mirror so you can speak to yourself? I'm not jealous, you are." Chimon crossed his hand and then pointed his finger to Nanon's chest.

"You're so cranky today."

"Your fault. Now, let go of me or you'll get sick. I haven't bathed you know. Just reminding."

"A-ah, sorry, man. Didn't realize."

Right, as usual, his undisciplined hand came back holding Chimon's waist right now and it made his cheeks tinted with red colour.

Chimon walked, as fast as possible, to the bathroom. He even forgot to bring his bag inside and not asking his friend whether he had spare clothes for him. He just needed to get away from Nanon. And when he finally closed the bathroom door his feet slumped down, bringing his body to the floor as he hid his face between his arms. The image of Nanon blushing furiously when he didn't notice he was holding his friend's waist, was running in his mind.

Now it was him who was blushing to his ears. Couldn't help but felt how cute Nanon was when he was unintentionally being protective, or maybe obsessive towards him. _Oh, shit._ He was supposed to be reminded by Nanon how he was just thinking about their faltering friendship. About how Nanon was noticing how his friend had feelings for him and he didn't like it because he was as straight as a ruler.

Chimon ruffled his own hair in furry. He didn't want to feel like this again, feeling like Nanon would eventually reciprocate his love and they would be boyfriends instead of just a best friend.

'Really, Non. Don't give me false hope like this.'

For the second times, he was trembling on his knees for the same man.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fandom after watching how Nanon and Chimon being super cute with each other in The Gifted and Nanon's YT account: Triple N. I didn't plan to write this, but after looking at how both of them were literally eye raping each other in The Gifted brought chills to me. They're totally great as actors and I want them to play in a BL series. Not that mushy kind but the one where they have intense plot.


End file.
